His Lady To Be
by lauramariadavis
Summary: 1492/2011: Why was Klaus so distracted when it came to Katerina? He did not watch her every move like you would expect him to... The reason why? "Her name is Alicia..." Klaus/Alicia. One-shot.


_Italics = 1492.  
><em>Normal = 2011.

...

"It was the year fourteen-ninety-two... My birthday, actually." Klaus smiles fondly as he thinks back to that night; the night he had first met a Petrova Doppelganger...

...

_Different faces from Klaus' past and present are scattered around the dark room. The Lord flicks a few strands of his wavy brown/blonde hair from his face and scans the crowd. Today is his Birthday – How old is he? He is not too sure... He would not really know it was his Birthday unless his Brother, Elijah, had not planned this party for him._

"_Lord Niklaus!" Amelia greeted him with open arms and he stepped in to them._

"_Sweet Amelia! How wonderful it is to see you!" He sighs; Amelia is the Witch that he had travelled with for two years. She had fallen pregnant to the love of her life in 1426 and she was forced to remain in a single place so she could have a smooth pregnancy, delivery and bring up her child happily. They had been in England at the time... Which is very lucky for Niklaus, considering this is the place where he certainly needs to be. "Where is your husband? And I must meet your child!"_

"_Certainly, my Lord," her emerald green eyes sparkle as she smiles – laughter lines and dimples make an appearance. He can see that age is slowly making her wither away whether she knows it or not. Deep down – deep within his heart where the selfish monster cannot reach – this saddens him. She has always been such a splendid companion. "Alicia and Danyal are speaking with your brother and a girl I am yet to meet."_

"_Ah, I have heard of her." He gasps, "Trevor claims that she is the doppelganger."_

"_No... The _Petrova _doppelganger?" She asks in disbelief._

"_I believe so," he nods sternly. "May I go and make sure? I give you my word that I will return as soon as I possibly can."_

"_Yes, certainly. And you will tell me if she is who Trevor claims!" Amelia points at him sternly and he laughs – she has always mothered him despite been so much younger than himself._

"_Yes m'am," he kisses her hand softly before making his way through the crowd and muttering 'hello' and 'thank you' to the people who greet him and wish him a happy birthday. Once the crowd has separated for him he looks on to his brother and then... To _her.

_He cannot hide the disbelief._

_She is a duplicate of Charlotte. Her long, brown locks... Her chocolate eyes, her height, her blush, her smile... He cannot believe what the Original Witch had said was the truth – he had been more than one-hundred-percent sure that she had lied about how to break the curse just to cause him more pain than she already has. _

_He speaks to her and her chiming voice and bell-like laughter makes him question whether or not Charlotte had been turned in to a Vampire after he had killed her. He would like to speak with her some more but he promised his friend that he would return back to her so he says a quick farewell and rushes back to where she is stood with her husband._

"_Pardon my rudeness," he begs as he kisses her hand and then shakes hands with Danyal. "Danyal! It has been _too_ long!"_

"_It definitely has," the aging man replies with a huge smile. "Happy Birthday, my Lord!"_

"_What a splendid Birthday it can be now that I have had the pleasure of seeing you two again!" Niklaus laughs. "But where is this daughter of yours that I have heard so much about?"_

"_Alicia!" Danyal calls. Klaus turns his head to the side to see a group of teenagers talking amongst themselves. One of them stands out above the rest as she is the only person – woman, man, Vampire or Witch – wearing light colours. The blonde girl who turns around is pale; she is wearing an expensive silk dress with short, puffy sleeves. The dress is white with dots of gold that shimmer in the dim lighting of the room. She wears a thin gold choker-necklace that is placed around her pretty white throat with a single diamond in the centre._

_She looks both beautiful and delectable... The veins in her throat stand out below her pale skin. For the first time in a _long_ time he has to ensure that he is under control. The emerald green eyes – given to her by her mother – meet his and she walks over to them with a sweet smile._

"_Alicia, we would like you to meet the Lord Niklaus – we travelled with this wonderful man back before you were born," Danyal explains with a fond grin. "Niklaus, this is Alicia."_

"_Hello, my Lord. And Happy Birthday!" She allows him to take her hand and place a gentle kiss upon it. A blush colours her cheeks and she fights back a giggle, "It is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart. And _please; _do call me Klaus," He drawls – not removing his eyes from her full, pink lips once._

...

"Obviously my mind had been on Katerina and how much she resembled Charlotte... Alongside breaking the curse... But Alicia was always there. She haunted my thoughts before I slept and whenever I saw her I felt that same loss of control. At first I thought it was for her blood... But I soon discovered it was for something else. This... These _feelings _terrified me. I had not felt for such a long time; the feelings were not new but it felt like they were."

...

_It is an oddly warm day in the usual grey and wet country of England but there are still remnants of the rain from the night. Light drops still trickle down from the rich green leaves and shimmer whenever the light reflect from the droplets on the grass. Daffodils and Daisies are in full bloom as spring brings colour back to the greys-and-whites that winter brings with it._

"_You seem to be lost in your thoughts," Klaus murmurs whilst he walks beside the beautiful Alicia. She is wearing her usual bright colours – a yellow dress dotted with reds and sparkling diamonds. All of the women in town envy her rich clothing whilst all of the men fight eagerly for her hand in marriage._

"_I am," she sighs heavily. "Niklaus – may I speak with you?"_

"_Of course," he frowns worriedly at her. "What is wrong?"_

"_It... It is my parents," she takes a shaky breath to steady herself. "They came to me last night – they told me that I am to marry. They have chosen Mr Whitlock's son; Alec."_

"_And you do not like this," he guesses and Alicia nods whilst tears shimmer in her eyes. They remind him of the raindrops that make everything around them glisten... Beautiful but so heartbreaking. "Please do not cry, lovely Alicia. I am sure everything will be fine; magnificently so. He is a rich man and from what I have heard he has a heart of gold."_

"_B-But I do not want to marry him," she whispers as the tears slide down her blushing cheeks. "No disrespect to Master Alec or his family but I... I have fallen for another man. One who is far more beautiful and enchanting. He is so kind to me, Niklaus. I could not help but fall for him."_

"_Who is the man you speak of?" He asks desperately. She chews on her lower lip gently for a moment – contemplating whether or not she should say anything – and then leans in to place a soft kiss on his lips._

...

"She shocked me. Women were not as forward back then, as you will already know... But I had wanted that for months... Just to kiss her. To hold her and to love her. I have never been more afraid of losing somebody; she meant _everything_ to me. Her laughter, her smile, those sparkling emerald eyes, her soft blonde hair... Simply perfect."

"What happened?"

Klaus laughter is bitter, "What always happens when I find someone who means the world to me?"

"They die...?"

...

_Chaos ensues during the night. Trevor has told Katerina about the ritual and she has fled before anything else happened to her. Klaus discovers the news from one of his servants and he heads straight to Elijah – knowing full well that he cares about her enough to do something like this. He feels _very_ hypocritical as he tells him that creatures such as themselves do not feel and they do not love but he is angry; the only emotion he feels right now is hate._

_Once Elijah explains that Katerina has become a Vampire his fury reaches a crescendo. He destroys the town – killing everyone and everything in his path... He has waited for nearly five-hundred years for this night; the night when he was _supposed_ to break this wretched curse and become a true Hybrid. He continues on his reign of terror: once he reaches his Witches home he quickly kills Danyal and Amelia – the pain from killing people who he cares about makes him flip the switch... Or what is left of it; it is nothing but a fragment of his imagination, now. The switch seemed to have disappeared three-hundred years ago._

"_How could you do this!" Alicia's usual bell-like voice is piercingly high as she shrieks at him through her tears – hugging her mother's lifeless form to her white nightgown... The usually pristine silk is soaked in the crimson red liquid of her mother's life force. She looks like a deadly angel – so innocent in her white dress yet her face is twisted in to a scowl of rage and hate. She is incredibly beautiful when she is angry. "YOU _MONSTER!_"_

"_I hate this," Klaus wails. "I hate been alone – all I wanted was to re-build a family. Do you know what it is like to have nobody who loves you!"_

"_I love you..." She sobs heavily, "Or I _did_ love you until you killed the ones who meant the most to me!"_

"_I cannot lose you, Alicia." He whispers as he pulls the fighting teenager in to an embrace – ignoring her struggles to push him away. "I will _not_ lose _you!_"_

_So he feeds her his blood – and whilst she kicks and screams to scramble away from him he grabs her and snaps her neck with a sickening _CRACK. Once her body becomes limp and lifeless he flees to Bulgaria... He has some Petrovas to kill.

...

"You turned her..."

"Yes," Klaus clenches his fists shut as he stares out of the window. "And she is still alive... Somewhere. A Vampire-Witch... My long lost lover," his blue/green eyes burn with passion as he turns around. "And I am going to find her, someday."

...

_So what do you think? For anyone who is wondering it is me who is asking Klaus these questions! ;) Think of it as an interview/flashback thing. I loved writing the 1400's flashbacks! This was so fun to do! :) _


End file.
